1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus structured so as to be capable of replacing a hard disc device, and to a hard-disc holder for holding the hard disc device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic apparatuses including a hard disc device, such as a game device and a personal computer, have a structure in which the hard disc device can be replaced without opening a housing of the electronic apparatus (for example, JP 2003-224372 A). In the housing of such an electronic apparatus, an opening (hereinafter, referred to as “hard-disc-insertion opening”) is formed, via which the hard disc device and a holder therefor are taken out or inserted.